charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KhanWiz
Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 *Archive 7 *Archive 8 *Archive 9 ='We'lcome'= Please leave your messages bellow. Thanks ya'll. 185px-LearningAll.jpg|For the new heading do this Hey! I'm finally back. Sorry it took so long. The interent company we used kept mucking us around. But I'm finally back. But I've seen alot of new things, So I'm kind of confused, whats been happening? Admin // Bureaucrat // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 05:56, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : SonOfHalliwell is a permanent Manager. Bureaucrats are now called Managers. I am Executive Manager. You are now Co-Executive Manager. Sanebeckam and Butterfly the rabbit is back. The New Wikia Lay out. My new signature. "Userboxes" are now here. And new templates have been created. I am so glad you are back. I have to change the templates now. Really glad your back. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 08:04, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Ah I see. In my opinon, the old layout was alot better. I don't know if its only me, but on my computer it looks all squashed together and things look bigger then usual. Admin // Bureaucrat // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 09:09, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : We did not change it. Wikia Staff. Me and SOH tried really hard to make it look good. Trust us you get you used it. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 15:32, November 11, 2010 (UTC) What has happened to the wikia look? --Allyxx 19:12, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : Wikia Staff changed it an we made it far better. Like it or not, we cannot do nothing about it. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 19:50, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi Khan, I did not notice that some unregistered user do that to my user page, and I want to give you a really big thank you for reverting that edit, its really hard to handle that kind of insult (and I don't know why *sarcasm* I think that person was one of my classmates). Thank you again =) --'Dyego Simpson 20:18, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah I used to get called Gay when I was young. It did not bother me much because I'm not a homophobe. I have a phobia of homophobes. Lol. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 20:27, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Will do. :) And I have to ask you a questions. Who's doing the whole Quote of the Month, Video of the month thing for November? Admin // Bureaucrat // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 23:41, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ? uh why are you the head manager and the other 2 are the co-executive? i mean shouldn't you all be equal? =s : I am head because I got more votes in the election (now closed). Only HalliwellsAttic is Co-Executive Manager. I have also been on here longer but that does not have anything to do with it. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 09:59, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Ah, Sorry more questions and stuff, haven't quite yet caught up. 1. What happened to having a picture from every episode for the girl's appearance? Alot of them have been shorten. 2. I think there's way to much stuff on the Main Page. >.< I gotta say I liked the main page TheBook made awhile ago and the new one kind of looks like another charmed wiki here 3. Where are the new user boxes? 4. If it's alright with you can I do next months Video of The Month, Quote Etc 5. Who Run's The Charmed Wiki facebook? 6. I really like the banner on the main page, the one that says The Charmed Wiki. Who made it? 7. Last one, When was TheBook (AKA GlenVP) now, allowed to be an Admin and stuff again? Sorry about all the questions, it's kind of my fault that I didn't come back sooner, I'm just trying to catch up :) Managers// Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 10:11, November 12, 2010 (UTC) : Answers: # I do not know what happened to the girls' appearances # TheBook did make a really nice one, but then he left and I do not know what he did with it. Yes it does look like that one. SonOfHalliwell did not realise that till too late. I like it. I dont think it has too much # Look on my user page, click edit and look at the codes like that where they are. # Yes you can do the Vidoes etc... # Glenn does the facebook, it is connected to his own account so only he can do it. # SonOfHalliwel made it. He used Photoshop. Sadly I do not have it :(. # Glenn was never demoted, he just stayed one. His power got shifted to his new account. He cannot be demoted anways. Hope that answered all your question. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 10:50, November 12, 2010 (UTC) In regards to the main page, I really don't think the Did Ya Know? and the Facts about the Cast should be their. And in regards to the video's and stuff. I'm going to start that today (like the voting) Due to the fact I start school this monday coming, and I might not be on as much as I would like to, it sucks I know and + it'll give people more time to vote. and i also have sound good videos for the nominations and stuff, and i thought i better put them down now incase i forget xD Managers// Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 10:59, November 12, 2010 (UTC) : Did Ya know? Is important to new users. The casts thing however is not. I will rid of it I think. Okay. I'll vote now. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 13:06, November 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't think being 17 means that you can't enjoy a good piece of literature! I am myself a freaky HP fan and I'm 20 years old! :P Anyway, nice to know that at least one other person on this Wiki is an HP freak! My friends usually call me the "Harry Potter Know-It-All"! Whenever they have a question pertaining to Harry Potter, they come to me! Also, I wanted to talk to you about introducing a Charmed Fan Site of the Month on the Main Page. There are loads of sites out there that are wonderfully done but alas, not many know about them. As you know, The Demon's Jumble is closing down soon while Charmed-Net has been dead for a while now. So why don't we recommend nice fan sites to our users and contributors before all of them are dead? I know of quite a few. Let me know what you think, HP freak! xD ChЯisHдlliwell 13:55, November 12, 2010 (UTC) : :D. There is already so much stuff on the main page. I am going to say yes BUT, ask SonOfHalliwell aswell considering he made the Main Page. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 15:36, November 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if its just the computer's I'm using but why arent the character infoboxes showing up? when I go to edit, the box information is present but when you view the page normally the box as well as the information is gone. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 00:55, November 13, 2010 (UTC) : Some Unregistered Contributor erased the syntax on the template. I was able to fix it on the Abraxas page if you look. What you are going to have to do is redo it. So basically copy it without copying and pasting it. Sorry. Stupid Unregisters. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 12:38, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi Khan I want to what happened to the power lists on the demons I was getting information and making a list for the demons powers i.e. High Resistance, FireBalls etc.now half of the demons im coming across dont have the powrers listed i can give you an example the Triad page has a box listing all of there powers until recently all demons had this box but now its completely changed this is annoying as it is taking me longer to find out the demons powers. hope you can help Phenomenal99 01:55, November 13, 2010 (UTC) : My name is Khan and I am on it. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 12:38, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I made some Season Infoboxes for Season 1, Season 2 and Season 3. What do you think of them? I've already put them on the pages tho. xD Managers// Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 12:41, November 13, 2010 (UTC) : You should wait for my confirmation first. But never mind. They are very very very good. Don't stop there though. Keep going. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 12:52, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah sorry. You weren't on at the time, I thought of it, So I got straight onto it, incase I forgot it. x] My bad. And I also made a infobox for the Opening Credits, It doesn't have much info tho. It's here .. Managers// Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 12:59, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: Very good. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 19:53, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Does the technical difficulties include pictures not appearing? the pictures keep showing up as the blue question marks. Or is that just something to do with my computer? --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 16:23, November 13, 2010 (UTC) : Yes. You just have to wait a while for them to appear. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 19:53, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I was wondering - can you remove the picture on admin template? Because Rollback & Manager Templates doesn't have one. Happy editting! --[[User:OracleForever| Alexander ]][[User_talk:OracleForever|'Talk' ]] [[User:OracleForever/Sandbox|'Sandbox' ]] Blessed Be! 20:16, November 13, 2010 (UTC) : The Managers template has two images, look: --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 20:25, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Oohh, you're right. When I was seeing those, it didn't showed any pictures. Must be from technical problems. --[[User:OracleForever| Alexander ]][[User_talk:OracleForever|'Talk' ]] [[User:OracleForever/Sandbox|'Sandbox' ]] Blessed Be! 20:31, November 13, 2010 (UTC) PS:Look at my sand again! :) ::: If you are talking about the archive thing, wow! Can I have it? --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 20:38, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Images on the wikia are not showing because of techy glitches. If you lookat my sig, not even that picture show. ::::Yep, the archive thingy. I made it for everyone on the wiki (not so big much, just changed the picture) & ofcourse you can have it :) --[[User:OracleForever| Alexander ]][[User_talk:OracleForever| Talk ]] [[User:OracleForever/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] Blessed Be! 20:49, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I changed it ever so slightly. If it has thumb in the image section it will have that "Added by OracleForever". So I removed it. It now looks like the above. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 20:56, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Yeah, it kinda annoyed me too >.>" And the Archive thingy, I always wanted to said you should put it to the center but it was my mistake for putting it right =/ [[User:OracleForever| Alexander ]][[User_talk:OracleForever| Talk ]] [[User:OracleForever/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] Blessed Be! 21:01, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Could the heading font be changed to the one used on the wiki. The "century gothic" looks a bit out of place. Nice work though. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 21:08, November 13, 2010 (UTC) : Ask Oracle as I never created it. :d. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 21:11, November 13, 2010 (UTC) : : ::It didn't even changed - just add name of message in Subject/Headline thingy. This is just a some sort of a new heading - it isn't used automatically. It's a template I created. [[User:OracleForever| Alexander ]][[User_talk:OracleForever| Talk ]] [[User:OracleForever/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] Blessed Be! 21:18, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alright, I will. ::::: I changed it to Segoe Script. SonOfHalliwell. Go to your prefrences click on the custom Signature and type then just type --~~~~when talking. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 21:26, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I was just planning on doing that. Might I suggest that you and Oracle put your sigs in a template as well, it would get rid of the amount of coding. It reads easier when editing a talk page. --'—' [[User:SonOfHalliwell| Manager and Admin / Perry ' ]] Talk Category:Templates 21:29, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Segoe Script matches the wikia better. It also looks like Phoebe's handwriting. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ''']]Talk Sandbox 21:36, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I was trying but it won't accept :/ But nevermind. Oh and someone was messing with your talk page. Khan.--[[User:OracleForever| '''Alexander ]][[User_talk:OracleForever| Talk ]] [[User:OracleForever/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] Blessed Be! 21:55, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Somebody messing with my talk page? I haven't noticed it. --'—' [[User:SonOfHalliwell| Manager and Admin / Perry ' ]] Talk Category:Templates 22:00, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Yes I have just realised someone is messing with the archive template. B*****s. That is what I say. Kind find anything better to do can they. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 22:35, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi! i'm really sorry, i wanted to improve the article for the Source but i don't know how, i deleted all the pictures...can you say to me how to reverse this? thanks and sorry again!Chloefan03 21:39, November 13, 2010 (UTC) : You cant because you are not a rollback editor. I just reverted it back. All the images have returned. -- : [[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 21:44, : November 13, 2010 (UTC) : i'm sorry again and thank you!Chloefan03 21:48, November 13, 2010 (UTC) When you move a talk page to archive, will something left? I want to move my talk to Archive but I'm afraid to don't mess something up. 12:39, November 14, 2010 (UTC) : Don't literary move it. Just create an article called User talk:OracleForever/Archive 1. Cut all of the messages on your talk page, and paste it into your archived page. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 12:50, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Is your userpage like kind of squashed? I can't tell if it's just my computer or if it's part of the Wiki Layout Change. Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 13:41, November 14, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah that was part of the new look. You have to get used to it. Thats why I had change the size of my Talk Page Welcome Template. Look (^) above. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ''']]Talk Sandbox 13:43, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Ah, damn. I don't really like it in the moment, Cause I had my user page, set out perfectly and shiz like that. But I guess I got to get used to it eventually. >.< Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 13:47, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :: It '''did look nice but I don't see a difference now. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 13:49, November 14, 2010 (UTC)